Lois on the Rampage
by GinnyPotter1986
Summary: Lois decides to open a can of whoop-ass on Lana. As usual, Clois all the Way!


2

Lois on the Rampage

By GinnyPotter1986

The day had started out good. Lois Lane had just agreed to be Clark Kent's girlfriend. They had known each other for a little over a year. Lois had come to Smallville, during Clark's senior year at Smallville High. Because she had failed a whole semester last year, she had to retake half of her senior year over. As long as she had Chloe to talk to, and Clark to aggravate, she would be just fine. Halfway through the year, Clark decided he wanted to be more than just the friends that they were, so he asked Lois out.

The new couple decided to go to the Talon after school. Once they were there, Clark went to the front to order for them. Lois watched him walk, and could not get enough of the view.

To her horror, she saw Lana Lang. Lana was Clark's ex-girlfriend, and Lois knew Lana would do whatever she could to get Clark back. As Lois watched, Lana began to flirt with Clark. It was easy to see that Clark was trying to get her to stop, but she kept on trying to touch him.

After watching for a few seconds, Lois had had enough.

"Hey, you skanky bitch, get your fucking paws off my man!"

"Excuse moi? Are you talking to me, you fucking whore?"

"Clark Kent is _my_ man! If you do not get your hands off him, you are going to wish you had never been born!"

Clark just looked from one to the other. He had never had two women fighting over him before, and this was somewhat cool.

"He was mine before he was yours, so back off, Bitch!"

"At least he loves me!"

Clark's eyes got wide. He had never told Lois he loved her, but he was not about to disagree with her. When he got to thinking about it, he had to admit, he did love her. He was in love with Lois Lane.

"You would not know what love was, even if it came and bit you on the ass!"

"Oh, yeah, is that really what you think?"

"Yeah, that is what I think."

Lois did not say another word. She walked over to where Clark was sitting at the bar, lifted herself until she was straddling him, and proceeded to kiss him as if her life depended on it. Clark wrapped his arms around her waist, and deepened the kiss. He could feel this kiss all the way down to his crotch.

When they broke apart, Clark laid his forehead against hers. He grinned at her. She smiled at him. When they looked around, Lana had left in a huff and a fit of anger and tears at them.

"You know what?"

"What?"

"I _do _love you."

"I know you do. That is why I said that to Lana."

Clark chuckled.

"How about we take this somewhere more private?"

"Why, Clark Kent, are you trying to seduce me?"

"Are you seducible?"

"That is why I asked. If you are trying, then I am going to let you, without an argument."

"We had better get out of here, then. Lois?"

"What?"

"Please walk in front of me."

"Why?"

"Take a willlddd guess," Clark smirked.

Lois looked down. Her cheeks began to redden.

"Well, I guess I do not have to ask if you are attracted to me, do I?"

"Nope, you do not!"

Lois giggled.

Moments later, Lois and Clark were in his loft. Luckily, the couch was wide enough for both of them. Clark pulled Lois to him. Once she was against him, he lowered his head, and began to kiss her. As their kiss deepened, they began to undress each other. When they were both completely nude, Clark laid Lois down on the couch. Once she was comfortable, he followed her down, and lay on top of her. He began to kiss her again.

As he was kissing her, he ran his hands up and down her body. Finally, when neither of them could stand it anymore, he reached down between their bodies and lined his cock up with her core. Placing his mouth back on hers, he entered her with one smooth thrust. Lois gasped. Clark stopped long enough to let Lois get used to the size of him.

Once she nodded her head for him to continue, he began to thrust in and out of her body. She surprised him by meeting him thrust for thrust. It also surprised him when she begged him to go harder and faster. He added a bit of his super-speed to his thrusts, and within minutes, Lois was gasping during her orgasm. Two more thrusts and Clark exploded inside of her.

When he had stopped cumming, Clark lifted Lois up, and laid her on top of him. Soon, he felt himself begin to get hard again. Lois must have felt it too, because she raised her head, and grinned. She then sat all the way up, and began to grind her hips into his. Clark rubbed her body, while he thrust up into her. Minutes later, Lois began to orgasm around him again. He shot a second load of his seed into her. When they were finished this time, Lois laid down on her side in front of him. He grabbed a blanket and pulled it over them.

About five weeks later, Lois and Clark found out that he had knocked her up the night they first made love. It thrilled Clark to know that he would soon be a father. He married Lois about six weeks after the baby was born. It was a little boy, and they had named him after their fathers: Samuel Jonathan. Lois and Clark could not believe they had actually made a family, just because a jealous Lois had decided to go on the rampage on Lana Lang.

**A/N**: I do not own anything that has to do with Smallville or Superman. This story is just for fun, so no flames, please.


End file.
